leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Antidote
|} The Antidote (Japanese: どくけし Antidote) is a type of status condition healing medicine introduced in Generation I. It cures a Pokémon from . In the core series games Price / | 100| 50}} | 200| 100}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon from . Description |An antidote for curing a poisoned Pokémon.}} |Cures poisoned Pokémon.}} |Heals a poisoned Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It heals one Pokémon from a poisoning.}} |Heals a poisoned Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine. It lifts the effect of poison from one Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for poisoning. It can be used once to lift the effects of being poisoned from a Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating poisoning. It can be used to lift the effects of being poisoned from a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Viridian Forest | , , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | , , Ilex Forest , Goldenrod Underground | , , , , , , , , Poké Marts; (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store purchased by |- | | | , , , , , , , , Poké Marts; Lilycove Department Store |- | | Viridian Forest, Mt. Moon, Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Underground Path (Kanto Routes 7-8) | , , , , Poké Marts; Celadon Department Store |- | | In the 's Bag at the start of the game | , Poké Marts; Outskirt Stand |- | | Pokémon HQ Lab, Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | , Agate, Gateon Poké Marts |- | | , , , Ravaged Path , Eterna Forest, Old Chateau , Floaroma Meadow , Great Marsh | All Poké Marts, Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | , Ilex Forest, Goldenrod Department Store, Burned Tower | All Poké Marts, (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store |- | | | , |- | | , Pinwheel Forest, Icirrus City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , Virbank City, Icirrus City | Castelia Sewers (daily) All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | , , , , , Santalune Forest, Santalune City, Camphrier Town, Parfum Palace | All Poké Marts (after obtaining one Badge) |- | | | All Poké Marts (after obtaining the Pokédex), Lilycove Department Store |- | | , , Hano Beach, Malie City | All Poké Marts, |- | | , Hano Beach, Malie City, Wela Volcano Park | All Poké Marts, |- | | Viridian Forest, , Cinnabar Island | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The Antidote appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 4 points to use. Artwork Antidote RBY.png|Antidote artwork from Generation I In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Antidote can be used to cure a Pokémon from . An Antidote can be purchased from any for 100-70 gold, and sold for 50-65 gold. Description |Cures poisoning.}} |} |} In the anime Antidote was mentioned in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Lindsey used one off-screen to cure Ash's Pikachu after it had been badly poisoned by a 's . Antidotes first appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. handed one to from his medical kit, for him to cure his from the poison inflicted by James's Mareanie's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Secret of Kangaskhan, used an Antidote to heal a baby from its . In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In GDZ68, Shu gave his an Antidote to cure the poisoning caused by a Trainer's 's . Trivia * In early appearances, the Antidote was depicted as a vaccine inside of a syringe-type device; this was later changed to being a "spray-type medicine" in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=解毒藥 |zh_cmn=解毒藥 / 解毒药 解毒劑 |da=Modgift |nl=Tegengif |fi=Vastamyrkky |fr=Antidote |de=Gegengift |it=Antidoto |ko=해독제 Haedokje |no=Motgift |pl=Antidotum |pt_br=Antídoto |ru=Противоядие Protivoyadiye |es=Antídoto |sv=Motgift |vi=Thuốc giải }} Category:Medicine Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Gegengift es:Antídoto (objeto) fr:Antidote it:Antidoto ja:どくけし zh:解毒药（道具）